<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kamu, Permen Karet, dan Aku by Gia_XY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510679">Kamu, Permen Karet, dan Aku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY'>Gia_XY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aegis Orta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sore itu dimulai dengan sepotong permen karet.<br/><br/>"Val."<br/>"Ya?"<br/>"… Yang tadi, maaf."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael | Nel Hativa/Valac | Val Gregory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kamu, Permen Karet, dan Aku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.<br/><b><br/><i>GIA_XY IS <span class="u">NOT</span> ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST.</i><br/></b><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val merasa itu adalah hari yang buruk—sangat buruk.</p><p>Nilai ulangan merah, tersandung ketika lomba lari di pelajaran olahraga, roti yang ingin dibelinya di kantin ketika istirahat habis sebelum ia mencapai kantin, hujan mendadak di jalan pulang, hampir tertabrak sepeda, dan Val sekarang berpikir bahwa kesialan masih akan lama meninggalkannya. Val mulai merenung, apa ia kurang berdoa akhir-akhir ini?</p><p>Di tengah hari yang buruk itu, penampakan bungkus permen karet mangga di atas meja adalah satu hal yang membuat hatinya bagai tersinari cahaya surga seketika.</p><p>Bagai tidak percaya, Val mengambil bungkus permen karet itu, memastikan isinya sembari menyeka rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di pundaknya.</p><p>Oh, masih ada satu! Val tarik kembali ucapannya, mungkin hari ini tidak seburuk bayangannya. Permen karet rasa mangga kesukaannya! Entah siapa yang meletakkannya di atas meja, tetapi semua benda di atas meja yang sudah terbuka biasanya boleh dimakan. Val mengeluarkan permen karet baru yang dibungkus kertas mengkilap, kemudian membuang bungkus luar yang sudah tidak berisi itu. Dengan cekatan, pemuda pirang itu membuka bungkus dalam permen karet, lalu memindahkan isinya ke dalam mulut.</p><p>Tepat ketika ia selesai meletakkan bungkus permen karet itu ke atas meja untuk membuang permen karetnya nanti, sebuah suara memanggil.</p><p>"Val, kapan pulang?"</p><p>Val menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tamu, kemudian menemukan sesosok pria berambut putih platinum berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat sosok pria itu, Val mengingat-ingat hari apa yang sedang dijalaninya itu. Sekelebat bayangan deretan hari dan tanggal tertulis di buku tulis sekolahnya kemudian memasuki kepala.</p><p>Ah, hari Jumat rupanya. Pantas saja.</p><p>Setiap hari Jumat, gereja tempat Val tinggal selalu kedatangan tamu khusus. Setiap minggu, yang datang berbeda-beda. Walau begitu, siapa pun yang datang, mereka pasti selalu mampir ke tempatnya tinggal, biasanya hanya sekadar untuk mengobrol dengan ibu atau pamannya.</p><p>Menyimpan gumpalan permen karet di sebelah sudut mulutnya, Val kemudian berbicara, "Oh, Tuan Raphael. Selamat sore. Kok, enggak sama Bapa?"</p><p>Pria itu menggeleng.</p><p>"Owen sedang mendengar curhat anak kecil yang datang menangis tadi, jadi aku ke sini lebih dahulu. Tadinya aku duduk sendirian sambil baca buku, terus ke toilet.Berarti kamu sudah pulang sebelum aku datang, ya?"</p><p>Val membulatkan mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan ia menyimak dan paham atas penjelasan pria itu.</p><p>Kelereng biru jernih pria itu kemudian fokus ke wajah Val.</p><p>"Kamu makan apa?"</p><p>Val tersenyum.</p><p>"Permen karet. Maaf, ya, aku bicara sambil makan."</p><p>Val kemudian lanjut mengunyah permen karetnya dan duduk di atas sofa. Tangannya kembali mengusap rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk. Gara-gara hujan, ia harus keramas begitu pulang. Untung besok libur, jadi ia bisa mencuci seragamnya yang basah sekalian.</p><p>"Permen karet itu punyaku."</p><p>Val mengernyit.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>Ketika Val mendongak, Raphael tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Val, kemudian mengulurkan lengannya dan mengistirahatkan sebelah tangannya di sebelah sisi tubuh siswa SMA itu. Entah sejak kapan pria itu sudah sampai di hadapan Val.</p><p>"Padahal berniat kumakan setelah dari toilet."</p><p>Val tersentak, menyadari maksud Raphael. Ia langsung kelabakan, terlihat gelisah.</p><p>"Anu, aku tidak tahu! Kukira ini punya Mama atau Bapa! Maafkan aku!"</p><p>Raphael menghela napas mendengar permintaan maaf Val. Pria itu semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi meraih dagu Val dan mengangkatnya.</p><p>"Akan kuambil kembali kalau begitu."</p><p>"Hah?!"</p><p>Wajah Raphael bergerak maju setelahnya, mendekatkan diri dengan wajah Val. Val refleks menyandarkan punggungnya rapat ke sofa, berusaha menghindari wajah pria yang semakin mendekat itu. Walau begitu, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan apa yang ditakutkan Val benar-benar terjadi.</p><p>Tahu-tahu, jarak terhapus, bibir keduanya bertemu. Val kaget ketika sesuatu menjelajahi mulutnya, mencari sesuatu.</p><p>Aneh, rasanya aneh! Val tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi ia merasa tidak percaya tahu-tahu semua terjadi begitu saja. Wajah orang lain yang begitu dekat dengannya dan memandangnya dengan bola kaca biru jernih kalem nan intens itu membuatnya tegang. Belum lagi bagian dalam mulutnya yang dielus-elus sesuatu yang asing. Val merasakan tubuhnya merinding.</p><p>"Yak, dapat."</p><p>Begitu saja, wajah mereka menjauh dengan cepat. Val tidak sadar berapa lama ia merasa gelisah melihat permata biru jernih Raphael memandangnya bagai menyelam ke dalam pikirannya. Val merasa kaget, juga pusing. Apa-apaan itu tadi?</p><p>Dengan wajah datar, Raphael mengunyah permen karetnya—yang baru saja ia ambil kembali dari mulut Val—kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Val.</p><p>"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar dan pergi tidur sana. Wajahmu kelihatan mengantuk karena kehujanan. Mau kubantu keringkan rambut?"</p><p>Masih dengan pikiran sedikit melayang akibat kejadian sebelumnya, Val menggeleng.</p><p>"Aku … mau duduk di sini sebentar …."</p><p>Raphael terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia meluruskan tubuhnya. Pria itu berjalan, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tepat di sebelah Val.</p><p>"Kalau malas kembali ke kamar, tidur di sini juga tidak masalah. Rambutmu kukeringkan, ya."</p><p>Masih agak melayang dengan kejadian sebelumnya, Val refleks bergumam, "Iya." Ah, sial. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar Raphael bicara apa. Tahu-tahu, tangan pria itu sudah berpindah ke atas handuknya dan bergerak mengeringkan helai-helai pirang Val dengan kain tebal itu.</p><p>"Val."</p><p>"Ya?"</p><p>Padahal Raphael yang memanggil, namun pria itu justru diam ketika Val menjawab. Val yang tengah duduk dekat sekali dengan Raphael tidak berani mendongak untuk memeriksa ekspresi Raphael. Toh, ia yakin pria itu paling masih memasang wajah datarnya.</p><p>"… Yang tadi, maaf."</p><p>"Eh, apa—ah …. Aku yang salah, kok. Tuan Raphael suka sekali permen karet itu, ya? Selera kita sama, dong."</p><p>Vak tertawa kecil, berusaha mengusir rasa bingung miliknya dan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua.</p><p>"Mungkin begitu."</p><p>Suara kunyahan kembali terdengar setelahnya, menandakan bahwa percakapan mereka berakhir lagi untuk sementara. Dilingkupi keheningan, Val jadi fokus pada rambutnya yang basah dan dingin, bergerak-gerak diterpa gesekan handuk, juga bau parfum laki-laki yang sangat khas dari badan Raphael.</p><p>Sepertinya Raphael benar, Val memang mengantuk, dan ia semakin mengantuk berkat pria itu.</p><p>Kelereng merah Val mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menarik pemuda itu ke dunia mimpi walau Val masih bersikeras bangun.</p><p>Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Val benar-benar terlelap. Ketika itu, tubuhnya begitu saja condong ke dada Rahael yang terbalut kemeja hitam, bagai didorong oleh tangan tidak terlihat. Menyadari anak di sebelahnya tertidur, Raphael menghela napas.</p><p>"Ternyata ciuman tadi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tetap bangun, ya."</p><p>Raphael meraih bungkus permen karet yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, kemudian membuang permen karet di dalam mulutnya ke atas sana. Dengan rapi, ia melipat bungkus itu agar menyembunyikan bekas permen karet kunyahannya dan Val tadi dengan rapat. Ia kemudian membuang permen karet dan bungkusnya itu ke tong sampah di dekatnya. Semua gerakan dilakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak banyak dan berujung membangunkan Val, bahkan sebelah tangannya menahan sisi kepala Val agar tidak terjatuh ke samping.</p><p>Raphael kemudian meraih beberapa helai pirang Val yang tidak tertutup handuk. Masih sedikit basah, namun sepertinya sudah tidak masalah. Perlahan, Raphael menurunkan handuk putih itu hingga melingkari belakang leher Val. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Val dan mengarahkan kepala anak itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu dibuat Raphael agar mengistirahatkan diri sembari bersandar di tubuhnya dengan kepala terantuk di perpotongan pundak dan leher Raphael. Raphael kemudian menyandarkan punggung ke sofa dan bergeser semakin dekat ke arah Val. Tangan pria itu memain-mainkan helai rambut Val. Manik biru jernihnya memandang wajah tidur pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya tetap datar, namun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.</p><p>Sedikit, bibir Raphael melengkung naik. Matanya terus menatap Val, jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan.</p><p>"Maaf lama—loh, Val?"</p><p>Raphael menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan sosok Owen Gregory masuk. Seketika, pria yang merupakan paman kandung Val itu menatap curiga sembari berjalan mendekat.</p><p>"Tuan Raphael, keponakan saya tidak Anda apa-apakan, bukan?"</p><p>Raphael menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan setengah menuduh itu. Dengan nada tidak tertarik, ia membalas, "Kamu selalu begitu. Sudah kubilang, aku bukan predator anak."</p><p>"Memang bukan, tetapi saya tidak bodoh. Bisa saja satu hari Anda lupa kalau anak itu masih di bawah umur."</p><p>Raphael memandang Owen sembari mengernyit. Pria berbaju pastor itu berhenti di dekatnya dan Val.</p><p>"Tidak akan. Aku bukan orang sehina itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dibenci Val."</p><p>Owen terdiam mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia memandangi pria yang kembali sibuk memandangi wajah tidur keponakannya.</p><p>"Kalau begitu, saya permisi ganti baju sebentar. Tolong jaga keponakan saya."</p><p>Raphael mengangguk. Owen sejenak memandang ragu, namun akhirnya ia memilih kembali meninggalkan ruang tamu dan membiarkan keponakannya bersama Raphael.</p><p>Raphael menghela napas lelah. Kepala pria itu bergerak, sebelah sisi wajahnya bertumpu di atas puncak kepala Val.</p><p>"Cepatlah dewasa, Val, supaya pamanmu enggak memusuhi terus."</p><p>Hening mengisi ruangan itu, kemudian Raphael melirik ke arah wajah Val lewat ekor matanya. Napas kembali terhela. Kepala Raphael terantuk ke belakang.</p><p>Ancaman dan sikap antipati Owen tadi sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kali. Sebelum ini, setiap Raphael beberapa kali mendapat giliran untuk berkunjung memastikan keberadaan Val dan ibunya di gereja itu, Owen pun beberapa kali sudah memperingatinya agar tidak melewati batas. Menurut Raphael, pria itu terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya, sebelum ciuman sore tadi pun, Raphael tidak pernah melakukan apa pun pada Val. Daripada karena mereka sesama jenis, Raphael tahu Owen lebih khawatir karena kalau dibandingkan dengan Val yang masih di umur remajanya, Raphael terlihat seperti serigala. Intinya, orang dewasa yang menyukai anak umur itu bahaya.</p><p>Raphael sepertinya harus menyalahkan Mammon, ayah kandung Val, yang meminta tolong padanya dan saudara-saudaranya untuk memeriksa keadaan istri dan anak-anaknya. Ah, tentu saja Val dan ibunya tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya Raphael dan saudaranya yang lain datang bergantian tiap Jumat ke gereja itu. Raphael sedikit heran, kalau Mammon sekhawatir iu dengan keluarganya, mengapa pria itu tidak langsung meminta mereka pulang dan mengaku salah saja? Raphael tidak tahu, sih, masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka, namun dugaan Raphael, masalahnya jauh lebih konyol daripada apa yang dibayangkannya.</p><p>Val memang bukan anak yang mencolok, tetapi sikap lucu anak itu entah sejak kapan meluluhkannya. Ia pasti ditertawai Michael, adiknya, kalau cerita soal mengapa ia menyukai Val terbeber. Kisah cintanya memang bukan sesuatu yang spesial, hanya saja Raphael tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menyukai akan sekecil itu, belum lagi kalau ia mengingat fakta bahwa Val itu laki-laki.</p><p>Val pasti akan panik kalau tahu Raphael menyukainya. Anak itu terlalu banyak membaca Alkitab. Tetapi, itu urusan nanti. Raphael sendiri hanya berharap Val tidak pernah sadar. Raphael bersyukur karena tadi Val tidak benar-benar sadar alasan Raphael menciumnya. Semoga anak itu tidak kepikiran.</p><p>Setelah pulang, Raphael harus lebih banyak latihan menahan diri sepertinya … supaya kejadian seperti ciuman tadi tidak terulang lagi. Ia juga harus memikirkan caranya menghindar kalau Val bertanya lebih lanjut soal kejadian sore itu.</p><p>Untuk kali ini saja, Raphael merutuki dirinya yang mudah terpancing oleh suasana.</p><p>Raphael melirik kembali ke arah Val. Pemuda pirang itu masih tidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Suara napasnya sejak tadi berkumandang bagai musik di telinga Raphael. Wajah yang begitu polos, bagai tidak ada satu masalah pun di dunia yang dapat mengganggunya.</p><p>Kalau diizinkan, untuk kali itu saja, Raphael berharap waktu berjalan lambat dan Val tidak segera terbangun.</p><p>
  <em>Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Val.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saya pakai <i>prompt generator</i> lagi. Isi <i>prompt</i>-nya secara garis besar: “Raphael mencuri potongan permen karet terakhir dari mulut Val.” Saya tertarik soalnya <i>propmt</i>-nya <i>fluff</i> dan tampak tidak susah dibuat, tetapi ujungnya saya tetap memikirkan status hubungan dan latar mereka sambil mengetik, jadinya enggak <i>full fluff</i> soalnya Raphael-nya agak menyesali tindakannya sehubungan dengan latar mereka. Lalu, mengenyampingkan status Bapa sebagai pastor, saya berpikir beliau orang yang cukup terbuka dan lebih mementingkan karakter. Daripada itu, Bapa sebenarnya lebih khawatir soalnya dia tidak paham sama isi kepala Raphael, takut keponakan kesayangannya diapa-apain.</p><p>DAN TOLONG KESAMPINGKAN PERAN RAPHAEL SEBAGAI MALAIKAT AGUNG DI CERITA ASLINYA, YA. DI SINI DIA MANUSIA BIASA.</p><p>Soal kenapa Raphael sosor Val, saya ingat Aria sama Gio mendeskripsikan Nel sebagai orang aneh, jadi saya rasa kalau dia melakukan tindakan yang tidak terbaca pun tidak aneh. Anggap saja ciuman itu dilakukannya karena tindakan refleks, tetapi semuanya sebenarnya terserah imajinasi kalian.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>